Under Review
by HunterKing01
Summary: This story was never actually meant to be published. It was originally meant to serve as the training in preparation of writing a book that is still in the early stages of writing. Everything that is read here was meant to be practice for the real deal. Odd chapters and prologue, Liam. Even chapters, Armando.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

 _ **It's been awhile since I wrote in this thing. Two years ago, me and Shendaru got pulled into some shit when the eleventh Doctor Who appeared and I recklessly charged him and Shendaru followed behind me. Stupid, we knocked him and ourselves into another dimension where the world was overrun with titans. We both joined the fight and aided them with our powers alongside their weapons and equipment. We won of course, those titans weren't made to withstand the Ten Tails' power or even Shendaru's Arcane magic. We made some great friends, but once Doctor Who was able to repair the TARDIS, we were leaving. Once TARDIS was working again we left, but not before Levi granted us permission to keep our three dimensional maneuver gear and the sixteen extra blades that came with it, saying to us "Keep those as our parting gift, courtesy of the Scouting Regiment. Just remember, these things run on gas and the blades are only meant for titans. Only use them in emergencies as well, I know that wherever you go, no one will know how to repair your gear." We both promised him that we wouldn't break our gear, then we got into TARDIS and left. Yet once again, I messed something up and we land in the wrong dimension.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Ruby Rose**_

"GOD DAMNIT!" Doctor Who cursed.

"It's not my fault he's like this." Shendaru started as he got me up.

I asked "The fuck did I do this time?"

"You broke TARDIS again." he answered.

"Of course I did." I sighed, "Well, we should patrol to make sure Doctor Who is safe while he's running preliminary damage inspection." We both switched out from our titan hunting equipment to our normal soldier gear, me having to readjust everything to accommodate my new kitsune features. My ten tails and my ears now felt normal to me as much as Shendaru's Arcane magic was now just as normal. We both cleared the immediate vicinity with ease, running into a lone bear which proved easy to put down. With that, we moved on to the nearby city to secure a place to stay and learn more about where we were now at.

"Hmm, I wonder what's happening there?" I asked as Torrez looked where I pointed and he recklessly charged straight in, killing a man with his hidden blades easily as another man dressed in a white suit appeared from inside a shop. He was about to summon something until I stopped him with my magic, but it wasn't needed as he stopped himself and I heard him say "Yo little girl, you might want to clear out before things get loud." but as he drew the Sword of Sealing from its sheath, the young girl had rushed past him with a giant scythe and attacked the men in black suits and defeated them with ease and great speed. Torrez was shocked, but quickly regained his composure and joined in the fight. But soon it moved out of my sight, away from me as the police showed up.

"Wow, this guy's fast." I whispered to myself as me and the girl chased him down to a nearby rooftop. He jumped into a transport plane and threw something at us but it did nothing, me not wanting to wait for something to happen I drew my sword and attacked the transport plane's engines. Suddenly, I was pulled out from mid-air and forced back down on the roof by a mysterious force. I turned expecting to see Shendaru stopping me from getting myself killed but it wasn't him, there was a blonde haired woman who had kept me from attacking, allowing the man to escape.

"Not to be rude, but you screwed up my kills ma'am! I can't believe my luck, returning from a scouting mission and I encounter Roman Torchwick and a few moments later I also get Cinder Falls as well, only to have them escape!" I complained as I got back up.

"For a master assassin, you're quite reckless. It's a surprise that you've made it past your apprenticeship." She replied, quickly catching on thanks to the obvious way I was dressed, wearing my assassin cloak over the lent airborne uniform. I was a bit embarrassed but I sheepishly said "Well, my mentor is far worse than me. He jumps into a group shouting "YOLO!" without planning. I at least take some time to get a plan together first." but she didn't seem pleased as she told us to follow her to the local police station.

"Sigh, how is he a master assassin, the vessel for the Ten Tails AND still alive?" Doctor Who asked me, I didn't answer him as I focused on listening in to what Torrez and this Professor Goodwitch and Headmaster Ozpin through Ten Tails' seal:

"So, you want me to attend Beacon Academy because of my skills and powers sir?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe that your assassin skills and powers will be a benefit for the students in more ways than one." Ozpin answered.

"And if I refuse, what will happen to me?" Torrez questioned, knowing full well the answer was always the same.

"You'll be executed and your body disposed of. You'll be erased from memory." Goodwitch replied.

Torrez laughed evilly "Ma'am, I would like to see you try and lay a finger on me with the slightest malice."

Goodwitch questioned "What do you mean?"

He answered "You see if I was to go missing, two very powerful people will come and track me down even if nothing is left of my body. They'll disperse those who get in there way or who has brought harm to me." Goodwitch was apparently shocked, but not Ozpin.

"So, what's your answer then? We could use some good hunters like yourself after all, it would be a shame if we couldn't come to an agreement." He had to of smiled like a madman.

Torrez's answer surprised me, "Alright then, but with one condition that must be satisfied first."

"What is that?" Ozpin asked.

"You take on my handler Shendaru Vertaxian and I'm your man." and with a only a "Sure", we were now involved in more shit.

 _The next day:_

"How the hell did you get us in to this place?" Shendaru asked me but I didn't answer him, knowing he was listening in last night as we rode on the airship taking us to Beacon Academy. I kept to myself until I noticed the girl with the red cape from last night. I decided to to introduce myself to her, knowing that I hadn't even said anything to her other than telling her to leave the scene before I even had a chance to fight. I walked over to her and began "Hey Red, remember me from the incident last night?"

She looked over at me and answered "Huh? Oh, you're that assassin from last night!" unsure if she was right.

"Yup, that was me. The name's Torrez Lunarius." I answered and she seemingly got excited, the girl next to her seem to have other plans as she began "So, you're the boy my sister's been talking about?"

"Yeah, is something wrong about that? I can't control what girls say about me." I went on the defensive and placed a hand on my sword, only to have Shendaru say "Torrez calm down, you can't get like this with every person you meet." I let go of my sword as the girl introduced herself as Ruby Rose and her sister Yang Xiao Long. Unfortunately, some blonde kid just couldn't hold his breakfast down as we began to descend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Shining Beacon**_

"Wow, last time I've seen that much vomit was back when I was training for the Survey Corps!" Torrez laughed as the blonde boy ran off the airship to the nearest trash can. As we expected, most of the girls couldn't help but notice his tails. Some had even attempted to yank on his tails to see if they were real, but he simply warned them "Don't if you scared to be burned alive." and most stopped, except for one who was genuinely interested in what he really was. That was Ruby, she was questioning him about everything, even his lack of weapons. He smiled and summoned his titan gear, she and her sister looked in awe of the 3D maneuver gear and the titan blades, Torrez's only comment being "I need to get new blades, these are only meant to slay monsters called titans." He sealed it away and we watched as Yang bolted and Ruby crashed into some girl's luggage. The girl went off while holding a vial filled with a mysterious red powder, sending it into the air which made Ruby sneeze, causing an explosion and sending the vial flying. Now Torrez got involved, angry about what just happened.

"What the hell princess? You've could have gotten us all killed with your reckless behavior!" I went off at the girl in white about her poor skills with handling such dangerous materials when she began "Do you even have any idea who I am?"

I replied "No, I don't know who you are! But what I do know is that materials such as those should be transported in military grade, locking, blast proof transport cases under guard and not in some high end designer trunk!" but then another girl appeared and said "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Ah, the world's largest producer of dust and energy propellant, also infamous for its shady business practices as well." I could tell everyone around me was surprised by how much I already knew, including Shendaru. The girl in black with the bow in her hair handed the vial back to the one named Weiss, then they both left before I could even introduce myself. Yet, the blonde boy from the airship appeared and helped Ruby up as I called out "Yo Shendaru! C'mon, let's go look around with these two!" and we both did, since we had nothing else better to do.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is more common than people think." Jaune said as we walked along. Both Shendaru and Torrez remaining silent as they walked behind us, both walking with an air of superiority. Jaune noticed this and asked them "Hey Torrez and Shendaru, you two are really quiet and unarmed. Why?" They both made their weapons appear from thin air once again while Jaune freaked out, seeing the intricate system of cables and pulleys that they used, then Torrez pulled another sword and said "This is my preferred weapon, the only thing that's special is its look." then I pulled my weapon; Shendaru, Torrez and Jaune were all surprised at the size of my weapon.

"Dear God! How does such a small girl wield such a dangerous weapon with ease?" Torrez yelped with sudden surprise as Jaune did the same. I explained to them that Crescent Rose is a scythe and a high powered sniper rifle. Torrez and Shendaru both examined my weapon closely, surprised by not only the size but the weight as well. Shendaru questioned "How did you make this thing so light for its size?" as he passed it Torrez and he began to twirl Crescent Rose in his hand for a moment and then handed her back to me. I answered "Most weapons of this size are heavy because they're built for certain people. Mine's light because I made her myself at Signal Academy." Both were satisfied with my answer, then we continued on to the Introduction Ceremony while Jaune and I tried to figure out where it was.

"Yo Ruby over here, I saved you guys a spot!" Yang called out to us as we parted ways with Jaune Arc to join her. Torrez and I were silent as Ruby caught her sister up with what happened since Yang left us. When Ruby had finished, the girl named Weiss appeared and began "You!"

"Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby cried out.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss continued.

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang commented.

"Weiss, let me remind you who's fault it is for not following standard procedure while transporting powdered dust." Torrez replied with malice to Weiss, all while Ozpin gave a short speech. I sighed as his finished his speech and Torrez finally could go into a shouting match with Weiss. Yang looked at me and asked "So Shendaru, is your friend Torrez always like this?"

"Meh, he's usually easy-going and quite lazy to tell you the truth. In fact, he only gets like this when people screw something up big time." I answered her as my friend screamed out "I'm done with your ignorance!" and stormed off on his own.

"My God that Weiss girl is so stuck up!" I said to no one as I removed Rivaille's old Hidden Leaf shinobi headband off my fox ears in a secluded area of Beacon, only to hear someone appear behind me too late to hide them again as I turned and drew my knife and began "One wrong move and you're done for!" but only after did I realize that a blade rested at my neck.

"So, I'm not alone after all." A female voice said from behind me as I felt a gentle tug on my ears and my tails.

"Is that all you wanted to do, confirm your suspicions? You could have just asked me." I replied bitterly as she released me and allowed me to be on my way, but I didn't as I turned around and realized it was the same girl in black from earlier.

"What do you mean that you're not alone anyways?" I asked, yet the girl only introduced herself as Blake Belladonna. Concerned, I gave her a false name and we both parted ways.

"Torrez, where have you been? Its nearly nightfall!" I began as Torrez finally returned in his Scouting Regiment uniform, but I could tell something more important was on his mind.

"How much gas do you got left in your tanks Shendaru?" he asked as he checked his own gauge, tapping it to make sure it was settled. He had every right to worry as well, we both carried only three spare sets of filled gas tanks for our 3D maneuver gear and we both worried that we wouldn't be able to refuel our tanks that powered our 3D maneuver gear. Yet we would have to wait until some other time to deal with the problem. For now though we prepared for tomorrow as more hell broke loose between the girls we met earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The First Step**_

"Wow, that girl sure can chat up a storm. I feel real sorry for that boy she's talking to." Torrez commented as we prepared for Beacon's initiation. Donning our white cloaks with the Scouting Regiment's "Wings of Freedom" insignia on the back, we went to the starting area, passing by Jaune as he was talking to two girls and failing to flirt with the one named Weiss. Only Ruby approached us, surprised to see our white cloaks. She told us that it reminded her of her mother who passed away some time ago. A plane ride and a chat later, all first year students were lined up on top of a cliff standing on top of what we figured to be launch pads.

"Before we begin, I know that many of you are wondering about team setups." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah, so how is that gonna be worked out?" Jaune and Torrez asked in unison.

"The first person you make eye contact with on landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said coldly, "now remember that you're retrieving artifacts from an ancient temple in the forest and returning here. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. Good luck." and with that, everyone began launching into the air to begin the initiation.

"Yeah!" I screamed with glee as I got launched high into the air, the rush of the launch subsiding as my targeting system lit up the objective location as I began falling back to the planet. In the distance, I could see fellow students vanishing into the tree canopy, a sure sign that they were on the ground. I grabbed the controls for my 3D maneuver gear from their holsters and shot both hooks into a branch of the nearest tall tree and with practiced ease swung amongst the treetops to safely land on the ground. I fired a green flare off once down to allow Shendaru to know I'd landed safely and was heading towards the objective. Mere moments later a red streak rushed past me, but I took no notice as a black flare shot up into the sky, marking his position for me as I began moving to link up. But I ran into Ruby and the ever arrogant Weiss first. With swift action, I told them that they were under my command and if they wanted to live they would follow my orders to the letter. Neither answered nor argued and began following me to the objective, I only fired a yellow flare towards that direction and continued on our way.

"Damn, Torrez should have been here already." I said to no one as I sat on a tree branch above Jaune Arc who'd somehow gotten saved by someone from long range with a javelin.

"Shendaru, can you please get me down?" I merely listened as Jaune pled for me to get him down, but I remained silent as a girl named Pyrrha Nikos got him down. It was at that point I got tired of waiting and jumped down from the tree.

"So I'm guessing that my friend Torrez didn't survive the jump since he hasn't responded to my flare, so I guess I'm going to tag along with you guys." I said as a yellow flare streaked across the sky towards our objective, the opposite direction that these two were going in. I sighed as I followed them both, hopeful that we won't get killed.

"Oh great Weiss, you pissed her off!" I cursed as Ruby bolted on us, Weiss seemingly not caring as I loaded and drew one of my valuable titan blades and pointed it at her throat, but I didn't get a chance to speak as the bushes around began to shake. I loaded the second control handle with a titan blade and took a fighting stance, prepared to fly out if needed as Beowolves came crawling out of the woodwork, looking like they were out for blood.

"Weiss, you better pray to God my titan blades can actually do damage to these things or you're fucked!" I cursed loudly, ensuring that she had full knowledge I would abandon her if my blades didn't affect creatures of Grimm.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest**_

"I hope Ruby managed to land safely." I said to myself as I saw columns of green, black and yellow smoke tower into the sky, a sure sign that our titan hunter friends were down and maintaining communication with each other. I remembered Torrez telling Ruby earlier that if she had gotten lost to "look up at the sky and go in the direction that the smoke flares are going in to link up with friends." I took that advice to heart quickly and moved towards the now fading base of the green smoke column, hoping that I would run into Torrez or Ruby. Nope, it was two ursas. Nothing too troublesome, their slow and wide attacks were easy to dodge. But, one got my hair. I went mad and killed one, but before I could get the other one, someone else did. I noticed that it was the girl from last night, Blake.

"I could have taken him." I simply said, then we both went straight towards the temple.

"Alright, my blades slice clean through 'em! Weiss, looks like it's your lucky day!" I heard Torrez shout from behind me as I focused on my fighting technique.

"Remember you're training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward, slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike and…now!" I thought to myself, launching myself straight at a Beowolf when I heard from behind me Torrez.

"Target locked, Beowolf at the three o'clock position! Ruby, strike it now!" Torrez shouted as they both attacked and killed the Beowolf I was attacking. I had to throw my attack in a different direction of the two, igniting a forest fire as all three of us were forced to back up to each other. Both Torrez and Ruby prepared to continue fighting, even as the forest was going up in flames around us.

"C'mon you two, let's go now!" I shouted as I grabbed them both moments after a burning tree fell in front of them and dragged them out of there as the Beowolves howled their own retreat due to the raging inferno. Making sure they both ran in front of me as we escaped, Torrez was cursing the whole way.

"Fucking Ice Princess! What's wrong, you scared that a little fire's going to melt you?" he called out as we finally stopped a safe distance away from the fire.

"What was that about, we could have taken all of them easily!" Ruby complained.

"For people who like to talk and bitch a lot, you're horrible at communicating with your fellow teammates!" I screamed, tired of the way Torrez was treating me.

"Maybe if you called out which of those bastards you were going after instead of being silent and listened better, then maybe all of this could have been avoided." Torrez explained as he showed me footage of what exactly he had been doing the entire time all of us were fighting, but he was also making a subtle point as well. After seeing the footage he recorded through a camera on his targeting system's lens, I realized that he and Ruby had been calling out to each other exactly which Beowolf they were going after but not once was my voice heard.

"Also, I'm only being an asshole to you because you're being an asshole to me and my friends. So stop trying to act like you're perfect which you're not and never will be and you'll get treated better by me." Torrez continued as we started walking towards the jungle temple, making me shed a single tear as we walked through the forest. Before long, he fired off a black flare into the sky, allowing his friend to know where he was.

"C'mon step lively now, we got artifacts to recover!" Shendaru called out to me and Pyrrha as he swung in the treetops above us thanks to his 3D maneuver gear. All three of us had been walking, or swinging in Shendaru's case, as we were searching for the temple. Shendaru though, seemed as if he knew something that me and Pyrrha didn't. We continued, but stopped after hearing gunfire.

"Sounds like Ruby's sister Yang lost a bit of hair, else her shots wouldn't ring out like that. Also, it seems like there's a forest fire raging now, I bet it was Weiss with her unstable dust!" Shendaru worried as we saw a black flare arc through the sky, showing that Torrez was alive and in danger.

"Torrez is still alive! God I hope he's okay." Shendaru worried as we continued on, but then I got hit in the face with a branch and was knocked down by it as well.

"I'm sorry Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed immediately after hearing my yelp of pain.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch." I began as she helped me get back on my feet.

"Why didn't you activate your aura to protect yourself from the branch Jaune?" she asked, getting a "bless you" from Shendaru.

"You do know what aura is Jaune?" she asked me.

"I know what it is, but could you explain it to Shendaru since he probably doesn't know." I lied, but she had to of seen through it.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul, it bears our burden and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing someone was even there?" Pyrrha questioned us both as Shendaru took some time to switch his tanks on his 3D maneuver gear.

"Yeah, especially when me and Torrez were out on our own scouting ahead of the Survey Corps." Shendaru answered.

"With practice, our aura can become our shield. Everything has aura, even animals." she continued on.

"Except for the creatures of Grimm and apparently titans. Both of these are the same because they have no soul henceforth no aura, right?" I questioned, but both Shendaru and Pyrrha assured me that I was correct.

"Everyone has both light and dark aura, and to be able to control both will allow you to manifest your own aura. All of our weapons and tools allow us to manifest our aura." Pyrrha explained.

"They are the darkness and we are the light, we fight not because we ask why, but because we must know." Shendaru began, but then realized something.

"Holy shit, Torrez already has his aura unlocked for three years then!"

"Wait, but you both only have been here for a few days. How can he already know how to manifest his aura already without practice?" I asked.

"Torrez's lineage was once hunters of demonic creatures from our original home world, which used similar techniques to what you guys used in order to slay the demons they hunted. I'll have him show you guys later when we link up with him and whoever he's with." Shendaru began as he walked ahead of us now, unwittingly leaving us behind as I decided to unlock Jaune's aura for him since his hasn't unlocked yet. I told Jaune to close his eyes and to relax and he did as I asked. I whispered to myself the chant that had been stated when my aura was unlocked while pushing my own aura through Jaune to allow his to flow free. Soon enough, I had unlocked his aura as he glowed white. I caught my breath as he opened his eyes and made sure that I was okay. I smiled and assured him that I was fine and that his aura was unlocked, and that he had a lot of it. He saw the white glow around him before it faded away, then I told him that we needed to catch up with Shendaru and we followed after him when he reappeared and began asking why we fell behind.

"Sheez, those two are taking their time. What are they doing?" I asked myself as listened for footsteps behind me. Hearing none, I turned back to see if they were still in the clearing when I caught a glimpse of Pyrrha and Jaune both glowing white and red for a moment before it died down and they exchanged some talk between each other that I couldn't hear. I kept to myself about the exchange, only thinking to ask Ozpin about this whole aura business later after completing this test. I stepped out from my piece of cover and questioned them about why they fell behind as we continued on towards what I hoped was the target.

"Everyone but Mr. Lunarius and Mr. Vertaxian have been paired up and are heading towards the Jungle Temple Ozpin. I feel sorry for Ms. Nikos, Mr. Arc is not ready for this level of combat yet. Also, if what Mr. Lunarius said about Mr. Vertaxian's skills are true, then Ms. Nikos shouldn't be expecting to get any chances to show her skills in combat." Glynda stated to me as I changed cameras to Ruby, Weiss and Torrez as the three of them argued about Weiss not admitting that she was lost.

"What did you use for artifacts this year anyways Professor Ozpin?" she questioned me, but I didn't answer her as I watched over the completed pairs, ensuring that the Initiation was going along well.

"Weiss, admit it." I began.

"No, because I know exactly where we're going and that is the forest temple." Weiss stubbornly stated.

"We're lost and you know it." Ruby replied.

"No, we're not! Besides, it's not like you two know where we're at anyways!" Weiss screamed this time.

"At least we're not hiding it and willing to admit that we're lost you bitch!" I screamed at her, finally giving up on her.

"C'mon Ruby, we'll continue on our own without Weiss. At least then we can find our way without the stuck-up girl who thinks she so perfect." I calmly told Ruby when a loud screech made all of us dive for cover.

"That's a Nevermore! Wow, I didn't know they got that big." Ruby began as the giant black bird flew overhead of our position.

"What the hell is a Nevermore?" I asked as I undid a sealing jutsu on one of my storage scrolls to release my ACR and readied it to fire in one swift action, surprised by how Ruby was keeping herself under control at the sight of a new weapon mere inches away from her.

"It's a rank S Grimm Torrez. It can use its own feathers as projectiles and the bone-like structure on its head allows it the ability to ram anything and not suffer injury to its head." Ruby explained to me, bringing Weiss into the situation.

"How do you know so much about that thing Ruby, aren't you still just a child?" Weiss asked, but I answered for her.

"Ruby's mother was a SS ranked Huntress, her father a scientist who studied the creatures of Grimm. Before you ask me how I know this, Ruby told me on the plane ride over here." I whispered to her, but then I noticed that it was heading in the same direction as the temple was. I pointed this out to Ruby and she came up with a plan to get us to the temple in mere minutes.

"Do you think this is it?" I asked as the three of us looked into a dark cave.

"Nope, but there's only one way to find out." Shendaru replied.

"I'll make a torch then." I sighed, quickly making a torch before we delved into the cave. But soon enough, both Pyrrha and Shendaru began questioning me.

"I don't think this is it Jaune." Pyrrha began as the three of us went deeper into the cave, my only request being that they both humor me for five more feet when I stumbled over something on the cave floor and dropped the torch into water.

"Do you feel that?" Pyrrha asked.

"Soul crushing defeat?" I questioned her.

"No, the sudden warmth is what she meant Jaune." Shendaru answered with a hint of worry. I had only just noticed that the part of the cave we were in was unusually warm. We moved even deeper into the cave when I found something that was glowing gold a few feet off the ground. Thinking that it was the relic we needed to recover, I reached out to grab it. It moved away from me, causing Pyrrha and Shendaru to worry. I kept trying to grab it until I finally succeeded, then it lifted me off the ground. Pyrrha and Shendaru bolted straight out of the cave as I hung on to the Deathstalker's stinger for dear life, screaming that "this is not the relic, it's not the relic!" Once outside of the cave they were both yelling for me to hang on, but I didn't hear them over my own girly screams of terror. Soon enough though, the Deathstalker flung me away to who knows where.

"REMIND ME HOW YOU GOT US TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS RUBY?" I shouted at the top of my lungs over the rushing wind as all three of us held on for dear life as the Nevermore flew over the Emerald Forest unabated by our weight.

"I DON'T REMEMBER TORREZ, SORRY!" she answered me, while Weiss just cursed Ruby the entire trip. Soon enough and lucky for us, the Nevermore flew over the temple we needed to retrieve an artifact from in order to complete initiation. But, we encountered a problem when all three of us realized that the thing wasn't going to land nor did it have any intentions to land anytime soon.

"SO RUBY, HOW ARE WE GONNA GET DOWN FROM THIS THING ANYWAYS?" I shouted to her, but I already noticed her small figure thirty feet below the Nevermore.

"DAMNIT RUBY, DON'T LEAVE ME UP HERE WITH WEISS!" I shouted as I jumped off the Nevermore, leaving Weiss behind as she refused to release her grip from the talon of the Nevermore. I caught up to Ruby and grabbed hold of her as we free fell, then I told her my idea how to make sure we both survived the landing.

"RUBY, I'M GONNA ATTACH YOU TO MY GEAR'S FULL-BODY HARNESS TO CRESCENT ROSE'S SUPPORT HARNESS AND USE MY 3DMG TO GET US ON THE GROUND!" I shouted to her, hoping that I could attach her harness system that allowed her to carry Crescent Rose on her back to my 3DMG's full-body harness system. At that moment she reminded me how light Crescent Rose actually was.

"TORREZ, I DON'T USE A HARNESS TO CARRY CRESCENT ROSE! I JUST ATTACH HER TO A CUSTOM-BUILT PLATE ON MY BELT!" she shouted back, striking fear into my heart. I would once again have to watch a squadmate die as I rushed to come up with another plan to get us both down as the ground flew up to meet us as Ruby only let out a panicked scream of " I don't want to die Torrez!" as she clutched me as if I would be the last thing she would ever see.

"Well, looks like this is the place Blake." I began as Blake and I walked up to some collapsed ruins with what looked like chess pieces. We both looked over the pieces and I picked one out.

"How about a cute little pony?" I turned to ask Blake, but two loud screams silenced me. I looked up to see my sister Ruby in Torrez's arms as they both fell from the sky, Torrez's back to the ground as his now audible scream of "I'm not gonna let you die Ruby, I won't let you die!" reached our ears as a sudden silver flash of light occurred and they both impacted the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Of Players and Pieces**_

"Ouch! I think it's safe to say that I botched the landing on that jump big time!" Torrez began as someone else smashed into a tree behind us.

"Did your sister and Torrez just survive a massive impact into the ground at terminal velocity?" I asked Yang, getting no answer from her. Then an ursa came plowing through the trees, falling over dead as a girl who was apparently riding it whined about it being broken and a boy catching his breath telling Nora to never do that again while she was already dancing with a chess piece on her head.

"Did that girl just ride in on a ursa?" Torrez questioned as he helped Ruby out of the crater they created on his "botched jump". Before he could be answered, another girl and boy came running through the trees with a Deathstalker on their tails and them both arguing about one's inability to at least get rid of its stinger and the one's inability to understand that the Deathstalker possessed far greater intelligence than the average three meter class titan.

"My God Shendaru what the hell is wrong with you two leading a Deathstalker straight to us!" Yang snapped, her eyes turning red and her hair went up in flames for a few seconds while she chewed out the boy who was similarly equipped as Torrez was. It quieted down for a few seconds after Yang finished yelling, but soon enough something was pointed out.

"Torrez, where's Weiss?" Ruby began as Torrez was apparently ensuring his weird gear was still operational after that deadly fall.

"Dear God, she didn't jump!" Torrez began as he looked up after seeing that his gear still worked. Everyone looked up and saw that Weiss was barely holding on to the talon of a Nevermore.

"I said jump!" Ruby weakly yelled.

"She's gonna fall." I pointed out the obvious.

"She'll be fine." Torrez and Ruby replied in unison.

"She's falling." the boy named Li Ren countered as her grip failed, allowing her to enter free fall. Apparently we had forgotten about the other boy who had landed in a tree, since he jumped out and caught her and for a second I swear gravity wasn't affecting them. That didn't last long enough to make me question what was going on when they both fell and the boy had broken Weiss's fall. Soon enough, the deathstalker caught up to Shendaru and Pyrrha. They both hit the ground in front of us with a wet thud.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang began, but Torrez and Ruby were already attempting to put down the deathstalker, the kitsune faunus yelling "For Humanity!" at the top of his lungs. Both used their own respective methods to give themselves more speed to attack, but the deathstalker used its pincers to block Ruby's attack and Torrez's blades shattered on contact with the base of its stinger. Those were some cheap blades to shatter so easily.

"Retreat!" I screamed to Ruby as I watched my titan blades shatter before my eyes. We both turned and sprinted as fast as we could, but Ruby was just too slow for me. I grabbed and threw her onto my back so I didn't have to worry about leaving her behind, only then did the screech of the Nevermore came across my ears. I started running even faster, remembering what Ruby told me about the damn thing launching its own feathers at its target to either kill it or immobilize it. I only glanced at it for a second when it happened, feathers coming down all around me and Ruby when one got lucky enough to pin me and Ruby's cloaks to the ground. Yang screamed at us both to keep going as I ripped my cloak free from the feather that pinned us down, but Ruby couldn't do the same. I started helping her to get free, hoping that we could do the same with her red cape that I had done with my cloak, but to no avail. Soon enough, the deathstalker had covered the ground between us and was about to strike us both down with its stinger. Time slowed around me as our end seemed certain, but a voice in my head whispered "kill all that threatens her" over and over again. Suddenly, I lost all control of my body and blacked out as my hands went for Ruby's Crescent Rose and my Sword of Sealing.

"GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT GRIMM!" Torrez suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs, drawing not only his sword but my Crescent Rose as well. He launched himself at the deathstalker with one black arrow at his feet right as its stinger came down on us, him leaving behind a trail of bloody white rose petals. He slammed his own body into the tail with enough force to break it in two, causing the deathstalker to screech in pain as he landed and launched himself right back at its pincers. He missed his first pass at the pincers and used Crescent Rose to turn himself around to allow him to bring his own sword to bear, landing two devastating hits on the pincers and rendering them useless to the deathstalker. He landed in front of me and returned Crescent Rose to me, allowing me to see that his face had gained more fox-like features. But when I saw his golden eyes, I froze. He turned back to face the now disarmed deathstalker and I saw that the wings of freedom symbol had vanished from his back and his cloak had lengthen to cover the rest of his body. His 3DMG that he had was on the ground besides me, his only weapon being his sword.

"Ruby c'mon, we need to go!" Weiss's voice pulled me back as Torrez began chanting something, then his aura came out. His blood red aura flared around him, quickly focusing itself onto the blade of his sword. Weiss froze as well upon the sight, fearful of what he was doing, but seeing his aura flare around him and on his sword actually comforted me, bringing back memories of my mother.

"You picked the wrong squad to mess with you bastard! Nobody fucks with Squad Rose and lives to tell the tale!" Torrez shouted, making me pause and wonder what he meant by "Squad Rose". He charged the deathstalker once more, his aura forming an armor suit around his body and sword. He jumped at the last second and screamed "Valiant Hunter Devil Slayer" as he brought down his sword, cutting the deathstalker in two. Torrez fainted after the attack, but my sister and his partner Shendaru caught him before he fell. They both carried him over to the temple as I finally got free and ran to be by his side. He had already recovered from the massive output of aura and was walking on his own. I couldn't help but to hug him, he had saved me twice in one day.

"Ruby, save the show of affection for when we're safe. Right now we still got that Nevermore to deal with and the others can't hold it off much longer." Torrez reminded me, so I quickly took charge. I got everyone to grab their respective pieces and get ready to pull back to Beacon. Everyone was ready to retreat, so I gave Torrez and Shendaru the order to cover our retreat with whatever they got and they threw up a smoke screen quickly and under it's cover we all rushed back to the cliff where we were launched from.

"Damn, that thing doesn't give up!" I called out to Jaune as he tossed me a fresh magazine for the dust rifle that I found earlier during our run back to Beacon, then I remembered something.

"Yo Torrez, you still got that Elder Scroll from when the Survey Corps got sent to Skyrim?" I asked Torrez and he pulled it out from his bag.

"We're not summoning dragons to fight for us Shendaru! You know exactly what shit went down last time we did that!" he replied as the ruins of another temple appeared over the horizon before us. He then turned to Ruby to update their plans on how to bring down the Nevermore if we couldn't lose it, but Jaune had a pretty good idea.

"Hey, we're coming up to a overhang! If we can bring that down while the Nevermore is flying right under it, then we can kill it and be home free!" he began, Ruby and Torrez agreed to it. Jaune split us into two teams of five, his team keeping the Nevermore under the giant rock while Ruby's team brought it down. I went with Jaune along with Nora, Ren and Pyrrha since none of us had explosives or experience working with explosives. Ruby took Weiss, Blake, Yang and Torrez since all of them knew something about explosives and were carrying them. Nora quickly grabbed the giant bird's attention with her grenade launcher/warhammer and drew it away from Ruby's team as they began climbing the rock cliff. Ren took over once Nora passed him, firing the throw-away rocket launcher I gave him to use. It went after him and for a few minutes allowed Jaune to get ready with the dust rifle I gave him to get it on him. This time it didn't work, it caught a glimpse of Ruby's team nearly at the top of the cliff and went after them. I hit it with a long-range fire spell and that pissed it off! It turned and dived at me, smashing into the ground. I made sure it wasn't going to take off again as I did an earth spell to pin it down for good. Nora took a chance and broke its wings with her warhammer, which I had no problems with since it was keeping the thing on the ground. Jaune and Pyrrha had both been making sure nothing attacked me, and dealt with an annoying ursa easily. Soon enough, Jaune gave the signal to retreat to us and gave the signal to blow the charges meant to bring down the overhang. With a massive blast of dust and shinobi paper bombs (and possibly five hundred pounds of demolition grade C4), the overhang came crashing down on the bird, making quite the mess as Jaune called out that the plan worked far better than expected. I gave him a pat on the back and a few cheers rang out as Ruby's team climbed down from the cliff and reunited with Jaune's team, allowing us to make it back to the exfil zone before the day was done.

"Next we have Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Together they retrieved the white knight pieces and from today on will be Team RWBY." I announced, the screen above me bringing up their pictures in named order as Ruby lost her smile when Torrez's name wasn't called, obviously not noticing that I didn't say who would be team leader.

"Next is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Li Ren. Together they retrieved the white rook pieces and from today on will be Team JNPR." This time Shendaru was wondering what I was doing, noticing the lack of me naming a team leader for both teams.

"And finally we have two captains of the Survey Corps, Torrez Lunarius and Shendaru Vertaxian, who together retrieved the black king piece. Because they add two more people to your class, I shall attach them to Teams RWBY and JNPR and I am making them team leaders." I stated, but Torrez and Shendaru both had something against it.

"Permission to speak freely Headmaster Ozpin sir?" Torrez asked in a military tone.

"Granted Captain Lunarius, what is bothering you?" I answered him, keeping the whole class in the auditorium.

"Me and Shendaru are grateful for giving us our own squads, but we believe that it would be better to have one of the students in our team be assigned as squad leader instead of us Survey Corps officers sir." he answered, and what he said actually surprised me. I took a moment to think about it.

"Who would you both select as your team leaders then gentlemen? Tell me now and I'll make it official." I answered him, and both were ready.

"I, Captain Torrez Lunarius, elect Ruby Rose as leader of Team RWBY sir!" Torrez answered as he stood at attention and placed his right fist over his heart, but this drew a look of shock from Weiss.

"I, Captain Shendaru Vertaxian, elect Jaune Arc as leader of Team JNPR sir!" Shendaru answered as he gave the same salute as Torrez.

"Very well then. I hereby approve, verify and grant your elects the position of team leader, effective immediately." I replied to them, Ruby squealed with joy as Jaune got knocked down by Pyrrha and Weiss stormed off. I dismissed the class, but Shendaru was still waiting. I asked him if something was wrong and he foregoes all formalities instantly.

"Ozpin, I would like to know more on the subject of aura and semblance. Specifically, how one can activate theirs." he asked, and I already knew what made him bring it up as we walked to my office.

"So, seeing Torrez use his aura and semblance for the first time has thrown you off?" I had gotten to the point as he silently shook his head.

"Well, something has to clear the pathways that allow one's aura to be released. Is there anything that you can think might of allowed this ability to surface Shendaru?" I continued and he took a moment to think, and I could see when he realized what allowed this.

"Three years ago him and five others got sent to a different dimension, specifically the dimension that the Grim Reaper himself ruled. Torrez and the five others joined the school that the Grim Reaper himself was the headmaster for, and they all either unlocked the ability to perceive souls or an ability to do what's called "Soul Resonance" that allows a meister and a weapons partner to match soul wavelengths and create a powerful attack which was in essence the manifestation of their combined souls…" he stopped as he realized how his friend could already activate his aura.

"Next time you see Lord Death Shendaru, tell him that Ozpin sends his regards for allowing his finest meister to arrive on my doorstep please?" I said as I walked into my office and closed the door, only taking a sip of tea from my mug as I went to my desk and began filing paperwork.

"I just remembered something." Torrez began as Ruby unlocked the door to our dorm room with her scroll.

"And what's that Torrez? Scared to share a room with four girls?" I answered with anguish, but his answer worried me.

"I did mention that I'm classified as a male kitsune faunus, correct Weiss?" he questioned me while his face turned red, but why he told us that made no sense until Blake explained what he meant to save him the embarrassment once we were in the room.

"Male kitsunes go into heat once a month, and since Torrez is a kitsune faunus, he has a fifty/fifty chance every month to go into heat." Blake explained, but Torrez had to flush it out a bit more.

"Actually, I'm the bearer of the Kitsune curse in my family since I was the first born boy of the century. That means I'm actually full kitsune and I will go into heat for a week every month." Torrez said as he covered his face with his hood, getting all of us scared. Upon seeing this, he added to what he said quickly.

"Thankfully since no female kitsunes, faunus or otherwise, are in the vicinity of Beacon and that it's always the females that initiate mating and not the males, you girls have nothing to worry about." I didn't believed him though as I forced him to map out his heat cycles on a calendar and saw that he just ended his cycle two days ago. Ruby, Yang and Blake were quite furious with what I did, even with Torrez telling them that he was used to it. Soon enough though, we realized the other problem with Torrez being the only boy in the room: how was everyone going to bathe? Torrez had a simple fix to our side of the problem as he locked himself out of the room with a book and a chair, instructing us to only allow him back in once we were done showering. Even I felt bad for doing that, so we all quickly showered so we could let him back in so he could get cleaned up himself. Torrez did everything he needed to do while staying in the bathroom, his only complaint being that he couldn't lock the door and had to use the desk chair to barricade the door to keep us from walking in on him.

"It's late girls and we got our first day of classes tomorrow, so let's get to bed!" Torrez announced as he took some of the pillows off our beds and tossed them into a corner of the room and curled up as best he could, getting a couple of "awws" from the other three. But before he went to sleep, he added another thing.

"I forgot to tell you girls that I normally go full kitsune at night so it's easier for me to sleep, are you girls okay with that?" he asked us, this time it was me who answered for everyone.

"If you're going to do it then go ahead and do it Torrez. If you think that you're going to offend me you won't!" and mere seconds later he was silver fox with ten tails and Ruby was just begging the boy to sleep with her. But to her displeasure he refused and went to sleep, with us doing the same not long after.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Badge and the Burden**_

"Time for the wake up call I guess." I whispered to myself after I had gotten myself ready and dressed for the day. My school uniform consisted of a white button down dress shirt, a blue tie, a blue vest, a black belt with a gold buckle, mahogany brown jacket and pants. I opted out of wearing the dress shoes that came with it in favor of my standard issue Survey Corps knee high boots which allow me to wear the harness for my 3DMG and to top it all off I wore my white Survey Corps cloak that bore the patches of my fallen comrades with their names sewn on them that were from the titan dimension. I did one last check of the time to ensure that it was seven thirty am before I began playing a trumpet that I borrowed from a kid down the hall. All four girls slowly stirred as I played a slow jazz tune that I had learned some time ago and within a few minutes they were up, except Weiss. I switched gears to the standard morning fall-in call as loud as I could and Weiss jumped out of bed in panic, freaking out about not knowing the early wake-up call. I laughed and everyone else joined in, then I noticed that Ruby had already gotten dressed and was already reading up on the materials that would be covered in class today like any good officer would do. I smiled towards her and made sure she wasn't having any trouble while everyone else got dressed and unpacked.

"I think we have too much stuff guys." Yang commented nonchalantly as Ruby finished reviewing the day's work, Blake brought up that we might need to ditch some of our stuff. Ruby then had the idea of bunk beds, which Weiss was adamant against. She demanded that we vote on it, but it was futile as she was already outweighed three to one. With haste, the girls jerry-rigged a set of bunk beds together with whatever was on hand and boy is jerry-rigged way off the mark. Ruby slung her bed over Weiss's and held it up with frayed rope that looked like it would give way any minute now. Yang's bed was placed above Blake's and elevated with books, a bit more secured but not much better.

"I swear, I haven't seen stuff this out of whack since the Survey Corps got stuck in Skyrim." I said with a laugh, but the girls didn't find it funny. I sighed and informed them that we had ten minutes before class started and I took off to our first class.

"Two minutes to spare girls. Won't break any records but keeps you from getting in trouble with the professor." Torrez exclaimed as he allowed us to sit down on the bench row seat of the class, but I noticed that there wasn't even a professor to been seen until Ozpin walked in.

"Students, we have a new teacher today. I would like to introduce you to-." but was cut off by the man in a brown suit next to him that appeared out of thin air.

"I do have a proper name, but I prefer to be called either The Doctor or Professor Who. Now, let's get started with a simple introduction and your weapon choice. Team RWBY is up first." he began and our team stepped to the front of the class to introduce ourselves.

"I am Captain Torrez Lunarius, elite scout of the Survey Corps, I have the highest titan kill count among the Corps: 2,982 titans killed and 4,000 plus assists, and finally I am a surviving member of Squad Levi. Even though I am skilled with using my 3D Maneuver Gear, I prefer my Sword of Sealing over anything, but I'm itching to try my newest weapon added to my arsenal." Torrez said as he caught a rifle from the professor that quickly turned into a mace at the press of a button.

"Simply put it, I named it Shieldbreaker for a reason." he finished as he gave the weapon a few swings and returned it to its rifle configuration before slinging it onto his back.

"My name is Ruby Rose and I am leader of Team RWBY, or Squad Rose as Torrez calls us. I'm not as interesting as my friend Torrez here except for the fact that I took on Torchwick and won. Torrez and Shendaru will vouch for me on this one too if you don't believe me. My weapon, which is named Crescent Rose by the way, is special to me since it's pretty much the last thing that I have of my mom before she died." Ruby began somberly, which was unexpected for a girl with her personality, even Torrez broke his military salute to comfort her. She immediately cheered back up at his words, but it had drawn my attention away from the task at hand when Professor Who mentioned that I hadn't introduced myself. I told him that I'd rather not say who I was since it always brings trouble. He laughed and waved us off, calling up the rest of the teams to do the same as us. What felt like forever actually was just twenty minutes, then the professor explained what exactly he was teaching.

"I know that all of you are wondering what I'm teaching you. The answer is simple, how to use your aura and semblance to their fullest extent without killing yourselves!" Professor Who stated as he leaned back in his desk chair and twirled something in his hand. This brought about moans of dissent from the class, myself included.

"Now I know that all of you are thinking that you've already mastered both of these by now, but Headmaster Ozpin and I see the exact opposite. Case in point Yang Xiao Long, she nearly leveled an acre of forest after losing a bit of hair." He said jokingly, but then he got serious after he switched to the next video.

"Then we have Torrez Lunarius, who lost all control of his aura and semblance when his team mate Ruby Rose was placed in harm's way. Granted he had every reason to brutally murder that Deathstalker to protect his crush, but that could have went south in a hurry if it had been a fellow student and not a creature of Grimm." he finished grimly, ignoring the retorts and curses coming from both Ruby and Torrez. He then smiled and asked if there were any questions that he could answer, and I had quite a few to ask as he called me out by my last name.

"How will you be able to assist us anyways Professor Who? The scanners that allow people to determine if someone has unlocked their aura and semblance are strictly regulated." I asked, but he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a pen.

"This is what I'll use to determine that Ms. Schnee, but that's all I can tell you." Who replied as he slipped the object away as the bell rang. He gave us our homework for tonight and sent us off to the next class of the day.

 _Time skip, last class of the day:_

"God I feel like Oluo is fucking lecturing me again, only this guy's better coordinated and not biting his own tongue." I whispered quietly to no one in particular as I half listened to Professor Port's crumby life story. I took a moment to glance over at Ruby, hoping that maybe it would shed some light on why Doctor Who believed that I had a crush on her when in reality it was sheer instinct that turned me into a loose cannon during initiation. From my slight glance of her at the moment, I couldn't see anything particularly outstanding about the sixteen year old girl other than her silver eyes and how her hair went from jet black at the root to faint red at the tips. I shifted my glance to her paper silently to see what she was doing and low and behold, she was making fun of the professor and about to show it to Weiss.

"Ruby, pay attention to the professor. Yeah I know his story is boring and could damn well be a lie, but there's important information buried in the clutter that any raw recruit can pull out." I whispered as I gently elbowed Ruby, Weiss taking note of me getting Ruby to refocus on class.

"But it's so boring Torrez! Besides, why do I have to pay attention and you don't?" Ruby pouted in a whisper, but I already had my answer ready to go.

"I am an officer under the command of Erwin Smith, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. Because of this, I have already shown and proven that I am more than capable of leading men and women into combat." I had apparently answered louder than I wanted too, as Professor Port had called me out before Ruby could speak to me.

"So, we have a veteran amongst us? Come and tell us a story from when you served with the Survey Corps boy." Port stated as everyone else joined egging me on. I sighed loudly, giving in and getting a cheer from the class (and a hug from Ruby) as I walked up in front of the class and began telling the most gruesome story I could remember, the day Squad Levi was slain.

"I remember the day all too well. The bloodiest day in the history of the Survey Corps, second only to the failed attempt to reclaim Wall Maria from the titans, where twenty percent of what remained of the human population was slain." I had begun, and not a sound was heard from anyone as I got a reassuring smile from Ruby wanting me to continue.

"The Trost District had only just been recovered a month ago, it's gate sealed for good after the Colossal Titan smashed it open with its own foot. We barely had time to even prepare the new group of recruits who had just joined us two weeks beforehand properly, heck some were still being taught the long-range scouting formation as we waited for the gate to open up to let us out from behind Wall Rose." I sighed as I remembered that, thankfully Shendaru came down to help me with the story.

"Sorry if Torrez seems a bit emotional guys, but you really wouldn't be able to understand why unless you were actually there." he said, giving me a second to compose myself to continue.

"Everything was normal for the first few hours of the Expedition, with the occasional abnormal titan getting through the outer layer of the scouts ahead of the main unit, but it didn't seem right to anyone with how few contacts we were getting. Shendaru and I had been riding alongside Erwin for a good part of the journey, and we both could tell by one look at him that something was definitely not right as we all could see red and yellow smoke flares suddenly streaming through the sky behind where the lead scouts on our right flank should have been. I rode to where the commander of the right flank should have been, radioing to him the entire time to get him to reorganize the right flank, but I only got static back on his wavelength, which was something that no scout wanted to get." I paused to see if anyone could see where I was going with it, but only Professor Port understood what I meant.

"I rode back as fast as I could to Erwin's side, along the way hearing a report about a lone, highly intelligent female titan destroying the right flank on a course leading straight for the Special Operations Squad which at the time of the expedition had been charged with maintaining the security of our Titan shifter, a cadet by the name of Eren Yeager." I paused again to take a sip of water from my canteen, I could tell that this time everyone had figured out what exactly the female titan was doing and who it was going for.

"By the time I got back to his side, the whole unit had blazed through the remnants of a town and were heading towards Tall Pine Forest, where the trees stood eighty meters tall. Erwin had already given the sign for the unit to split up, the wagons going straight through the forest and the flanks going around the edges. I already knew what he was planning to do, as I had personally ensured that the location in the forest was well suited to capture this titan. He ordered us both to rejoin our respective squads, Shendaru to Squad Zoe and me to Squad Levi." I had to stop as the memories came flooding back, seeing them get slaughtered so fast was devastating to me, but I forced back the tears and continued.

"I had regrouped with Squad Levi, hot on their heels was the female titan as she killed fellow soldiers with ease. Levi told me the situation on his hands, then he broke off as our horses galloped through where I had told Erwin to set up the trap for the titan. Levi had passed command of his squad to me, and I kept us going to a designated point where we would go from horseback to 3D maneuvering. A few minutes and a roar later, a lone figure appeared before us cutting down Gunther. Then, they turned into the female titan right before us and went for Eren. I ordered Eren to keep going to the rendezvous point as we would deal with the titan. He did and we turned back, going through the motions of killing the thing. Petra and Oluo blinded it, allowing me and Eld to begin bringing it down. Then it happened, thirty seconds after we blinded it, one of its eyes opened and it bit Eld in half. The rest of us tried to break off, but then it smashed Petra under its foot. Oluo then rushed in for a kill, but it harden its skin and his blades shattered, then the titan killed him with a flying kick. The titan then came after me, but I had forgotten about Eren as he went titan and attacked the female titan, saving my life but sacrificing his own in the process as it too killed him. Squad Zoe had just arrived and managed to get me out of there, I was too shocked by the death of my comrades to even move myself." I stopped as I finally broke down, Ruby had came to my side to offer her condolences. Thankfully Professor Port saved me by actually finding a moral in my story.

"You see students no matter how well prepared you are, you will one day fall as well. Whether it's at the claws of Grimm, or in the case of Squad Levi a titan, no one lives forever." he began, then he continued on with class. Which brought about a very special event as he wheeled in three cages containing three different creatures of Grimm in them.

" _It's official, he's the Ryan Haywood of this world! Knowing him, all three of these things are probably named Edgar!"_ I thought to myself, but Cardin Winchester was just dumb enough to bring up the question which had proved my suspicions partly right, as the one that looked like a warthog (a boarbatusk) was named Prince Onkins the First. For once I had heard Blake laugh, so she had to of understood the reference. By this time, Ruby had lost all interest in class and was wanting to know more about my past. Weiss, angered by this (jealousy maybe?), volunteered to go first and went against the boaratuak. Her fight wasn't long, after a few near misses and screaming at Ruby for her to shut up, she had killed the boarbatusk with her rapier straight through its stomach. With relief, the class ended. But Weiss was still furious at Ruby for telling her what to do, after going off at Ruby she turned on me once I caught up to them.

"You're a damn idiot Torrez! I was the best choice for team leader, yet you pick her over me? Ozpin made a mistake approving your request to have Ruby as our team leader!" Weiss stated, earning from me a swing of a titan blade that shattered; she somehow managed to block the blow, but left immediately afterwards. I sighed as I once again had lost my temper and began picking up the pieces of the wasted blade. Ruby started to help me when someone unexpected came from behind us and began speaking to us.

"Wow, that didn't seem to go over very well." I said as the pair picked up the pieces of one of Torrez's priceless titan blades off the ground, startling the two into each other as they both tried to jump up and greet me. They both quickly recomposed themselves, Ruby talking first as Torrez sealed away the shattered blade.

"Is she right, did Torrez make a mistake?" she asked me with a pout.

"That remains to be seen Ruby." I answered with a light chuckle.

"The only mistake was using my titan blade." Torrez growled with malice merely to himself as he looked back up from his sealing scroll and apologized for speaking out of turn.

"What do you mean? Weiss seemed pretty sure about it." she continued.

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman and child, but at this point I believe that your appointment to leader is not one of them. Do you?" I finished, allowing her to think as I turned to Torrez and examined his cloak, seeing the names of other people sewn on to smaller versions on the insignia on his back.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you're not performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give to others who follow you?" I asked her, and she looked over at Torrez for an answer.

"You already know what can happen if a leader fails in their duty Ruby. That's why I bear the names of those slain while under my command on my cloak, to remind me that a tiny mistake can and will cost someone their life. That is also the burden that comes with the position, you must always be ready to bear the responsibility if something goes wrong and be prepared for every conceivable situation that might arise." he said with grief.

"Captain Lunarius understands this notion all too well, else he might have picked Yang or Blake instead or had just kept the title for himself. Take it as a complement that he gave you command because he sees something in you." I started again, Torrez pulling out a piece of paper that I presumed bore more names of soldiers slain under his command.

"How many did you lose to those titans?" I asked him.

"Over a two year period? I have the names of thirty six men and women, all of them I knew well. Unfortunately, I was never able to recover Eren Yeager's patch so I'm short one." he answered with a sigh.

"Torrez, remember that we're here for you. You don't have to go through this alone you know." Ruby began, exercising her power as team leader to help a fellow teammate.

"You have all the hallmarks of a perfect officer Ruby, I'm glad that I picked you to lead the squad." he chuckled as they both walked away, my job done.

"Ahh Ms. Schnee, and to what do I owe this fine pleasure?" Port said to Weiss after she had made her presence known to us, she seemed surprised to see me and Jaune with him as well, ensuring that the squad's work had been turned in.

"I enjoyed your lecture." she began, but I muttered something to Jaune about her actually not even paying attention when Torrez passed advice to "pull the truth from the flak" to the team.

"Of course you did, you have the blood of a true Huntress in you." Port replied.

"Surprising too since she comes from a family of CEOs." I made sure that one was heard purposely as I began inspecting the twin pistols I carried with me. I glanced up to see the pissed off look on Weiss's face, only flashing a smile back at her, letting her know that she reacted in the way I wanted her to.

"Why thank you professor, some people here are more observant to the natural talents of some people after all." Weiss replied.

"Something's troubling you, isn't there?" Port asked, seeing through Weiss's bad attempt to hide her still smoldering anger towards Ruby.

"Yes sir, there is." Weiss replied, knowing that she might now have a foothold.

"Dear girl, confess to me your striff!" Port replied happily, as if he actually enjoyed hearing other people's suffering.

" _Torrez's right on the money, we got ourselves another fucking Ryan Haywood."_ I thought to myself as Jaune began reading the assignment from Doctor Who's class this morning.

"Well, I think that I should have been selected to be leader of Team RWBY." Weiss stated, getting a few moments of silence from Professor Port.

"That's absolutely preposterous." Port replied, breaking the silence and putting Weiss into a state of shock.

"Excuse me?" Weiss recovered from her shock, but she was still reeling from the sting of the answer.

"I've believed in Ozpin for many years, and the man has never once led me astray. If he believed in Captain Lunarius' thinking when he elected Ms. Rose as team leader, then I shall honor his decision and not go against it." Port began, showing just how much Ozpin actually trusted us.

"So you would just blindly accept his decision even after seeing how exceptional I am?" Weiss answered, but Port stung her again.

"With all due respect, your exceptional skill on the battlefield is matched only by your poor attitude." Port replied.

"How dare you!" Weiss stated in anger.

"Sounds about right to me professor." I answered and he agreed with me.

"I see a girl before me who's spent her entire life getting exactly what she wanted." Port stated, and Weiss seemed to sink down a bit.

"That's not even remotely true!" she shouted, but a simple "Really?" from Jaune as he read over homework made her rethink her answer.

"So the outcome didn't fall in your favor, do you really think that acting this way will make those in power reconsider their decision? Instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do. Hone your skills, perfect every technique and be not the best leader but the best person you can be." Port told her, then he turned back to me and Jaune and promised us that the squad's work would be graded no later than tomorrow. We thanked him and took our leave and he followed suit, leaving Weiss behind with her own thoughts.

"Wow, everyone's asleep. Wait, where is everyone? I can hear them snoring, but no one's in bed. And that curtain wasn't there this morning." I thought to myself as I creeped back into the room from training late into the night, taking noticed that no one else was in bed and that a white curtain was strung across the room where Torrez slept at. I pulled it back to see a lamp was on and everyone had fallen asleep while studying together in his corner of the room. Ruby looked like if she had only closed her eyes for a minute, since her pencil was still in hand and ready to start writing. Torrez was already in his kitsune form, his belly to the floor but he still had a pencil wrapped by one of his tails and the other nine fanned out over the rest of the team. I smiled at the scene, knowing that Torrez actually made a good choice when he picked Ruby to lead us. I went to bed, grateful for the change of mind that I had been given.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Forgotten Allies**_

 __"Torrez, remember to use your aura armor to defend against his blows!" I shouted at Torrez from our team's place as him and Cardin fought each other in the arena. Professor Goodwitch was surprised when Torrez got disarmed of Shield Breaker and was about to call the match when a crooked smile flashed itself on Torrez's face.

"Squad Rose, I need a hand here!" Torrez shouted and quickly we acted, I tossed him Crescent Rose so he could have a weapon to still fight with, Weiss prepared and loaded his 3DMG and checked it for malfunctions and got it ready to be set up on him, Yang and Blake both went to recover Shieldbreaker and reload it with his special dust rounds and gave it to me to use, and all of it prepared to go and we were ready to jump in to aid him. Goodwitch saw the incredible teamwork we displayed, but she had to call the match for Cardin because of it.

"That was a thing you guys, but why did you do that knowing that it will cost you the match?" Goodwitch asked us.

"Well, Torrez said that it would be a good thing to do since that it helps build unit cohesion being able to use each other's weapons and equipment since what happened during his match can happen while in the field." Weiss replied as Torrez rejoined us.

"Well, I now know that a professor can call a match for your opponent if you have your fellow squadmates go through the motions of preparing to give support to you. At least I was the only one who called out for help." he said a little embarrassed, but Goodwitch allowed it to slip this time and didn't take away from his score for the class. She told us all that we had improved greatly over the last two months since the beginning of classes, mentioning that Professor Who's aura and semblance training class had a good part in that improvement. But the day went upside down when Ozpin came in and asked for Jaune's and my team to come with him.

"Now, I know that you all may be wondering why I pulled both of your teams into my office, but what is about to be told must not leave this room until the issue is solved. Am I understood?" I told the group of teens, Torrez and Shendaru both gave a nod of understanding as I continued.

"A large group of people has appeared in the Emerald Forest. Whoever they are, they have set up camp not too far from Beacon and already we had an incursion from this group. I am tasking you ten with making contact with this group." I told them, then I brought up a picture of the group that made the incursion, drawing a gasp from everyone in the room.

"That's the insignia for the Survey Corps, but how did they get…?" Torrez had stop speaking, realizing the severity of the situation.

"Girls and boys be ready to move out within ten minutes." Torrez continued as he and Shendaru walked out, no doubt going to get ready for this mission to link up with old friends.

"Status report Ren?" Torrez asked me as I dropped back down into the dry creek bed.

"They know we're coming, they got a seven-man squad coming our way as we speak." I replied, thankful to Shendaru for him allowing me to use his twin pistols Mutatio Spiralta to keep me from getting detected if I had to shoot.

"Damn, they had to of heard us taking out that Ursa Major back there!" he whispered loudly while staring down Nora.

"What? I didn't think my weapon was _that_ loud." Nora responded in self-defense.

"Ruby, Jaune. You two got any ideas on how we can get out of this or even avoid it if possible?" Torrez called both team leaders forward, but the snapping of a twig stopped that.

"Shit, we're gonna have to fight them. Remember, these might be either cadets who'll run away at the sight of us or are seasoned veterans who'll fight to the death." he stated as those who had dust firearms lined up at the crest of the bank, waiting to see what was coming at us.

"These guys won't have guns, right?" Ruby asked, but drew concern.

"If they aren't Survey Corps then they will." Shendaru answered, then a shout rang out.

"All of you, come out from where you are hiding at now or we will attack you!" a person hiding in cover amongst the trees fifty feet away from us demanded.

"Shit! There's no mistake, that's Captain Levi's voice. We're fucked no matter how you look at it." Torrez whispered, then he answered back.

"We are students of Beacon Academy, tasked with eliminating a pack of Beowolves from the area. We have no intentions of fighting fellow hunters while on this mission, all we ask of you is to continue on your way and we will continue on our own." he stated to the shadowy figures hiding in the trees, but they didn't buy it.

"We do not care for your reason of being here. We demand that you surrender now else meet your end." this Levi person answered back, but by then we knew what we had to do.

"Well then, you'll have to come and get us! Squads Rose and Arc open fire!" this hunter shouted and immediately the surrounding trees began to burn and shatter from the impact of projectiles. My squad dived for the ground, but I stayed still as I took a moment to think about why that voice of the person challenging us was so familiar to me.

"Cease firing and begin retreating to Beacon now! We won't stand a chance against Captain Levi and his squad!" the hunter shouted, which gave away who it was to me.

"Squad Levi, move out and follow close to me. Captain Lunarius may have switched sides and we don't have a clue what numbers he has under him, but we must bring him back with us!" I ordered, making sure Eren fired a black smoke flare into the sky and radioed Erwin of my new mission to recover the good captain. I cleared Eren to use his titan power, and he didn't even miss a beat as he went titan to bring back Torrez while the rest of us mounted our horses to follow after him.

"Shit, they're calling for reinforcements already! We got to move faster guys!" I cursed as a black flare arched across the sky. Suddenly, a crack of lightning lit up the sky behind us, blinding anyone looking back. Then Pyrrha froze without warning when she decided to look behind us.

"Ti-tit-titan!" she screamed, causing everyone else to stop and look back to see a fifteen meter class titan with brown shaggy hair and green eyes as bright as Beacon's beacon light.

"No, it can't be possible! That's Cadet Eren Jaeger's titan form, but I saw the Female titan eat him!" Torrez shouted in panic, then he did something that I thought he swore he'd never do again: the Reaper's Resurrection spell to raise the dead members of Squad Levi, but it had failed.

"This can't be possible, they're actually alive!" he said, then he got serious and readied his ODM Gear to attack the titan. Before he took off to fight, he gave Ruby a kiss on her forehead, thanking her for helping him when he needed it and promised that if he came back alive he'll explain what he meant. But all of us refused to allow him to go alone as Ren radioed for more help from Beacon and we followed after him, ready to kill one more titan.

"He's coming straight for us, that makes my job easier. Wait, he's going for Eren's nape, he intends to kill him outright!" I began as Torrez flew out of the canopy, Kenn blades brandished with intent to kill Eren in one fell swoop. Then another figure appeared next to his and I identified them as Shendaru Vertaxian of Squad Zoe doing the same. Eren had already seen this coming and freed himself from his titan form and rushed back to us.

"Captain Levi, he intended to kill me! Doesn't he remember us at all?" Eren shouted in terror to me when something got him, a flash of red passing us the only clue that it was human.

"Eren!" Mikasa screamed as she turned her horse around to get him, only to have it fall out from under her with a spike of ice through its heart. Oluo's and Gunther's horses were next, both felled by what looked like a mere ember that left massive holes in the chest of both horses. Petra's horse was killed next, shot through its head. Eld's and my horses were left, but an explosion under us killed our horses and threw us off their dead bodies. I ordered my squad to regroup, but only me, Petra and Eld remained as screams and shouts gave away their capture.

"Levi, what are we gonna do?" Petra asked as ten people came out of the shadows with weapons pointed at us, being led by Torrez and Shendaru.

"What else can we do Petra, Torrez will be our demise." I replied as my vision went red and black, then go dark. I awoke to a bright light shining right into my eyes, the rest of my squad around me void of our ODM Gear and Eren being kept in a different room. I shielded my eyes from the light when a man with silver hair in a green suit with a cane spoke to us.

"Welcome to Beacon Squad Levi of the Survey Corps, we'll be seeing each other again in the morning." the man spoke as he closed door behind him and locked it.

"Just like Skyrim. At least these people are far more friendly and aren't attempting to cut our heads off." I said to myself as I got off the floor and took one of the six beds in the room and went to sleep.

"Dear God, it really is them after all Ozpin. Even the Grim Reaper confirmed that their souls never left the titan realm on the day I saw them die." Torrez began as I stepped out of the room where I was keeping the captured members of Squad Levi, ensuring they weren't escaping any time soon.

"Torrez, today has been a hell of a day for all ten of you students. I'm giving Teams RWBY and JNPR the next two days off and excusing you all of any work assigned on those days or needed to be turned in." I began as I sat next to him on the bench seat, only just noticing that Ruby was asleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Do you understand what Doctor Who meant when he called Ruby your crush the first day in class?" I changed the subject, hoping to maybe put some life back into the teen soldier.

"No, I still don't know what he meant by that. Every last member of Squads Rose and Arc have tried to pry the answer to that question from him to no avail Ozpin." he answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Let me tell you what I think he meant by that statement Torrez. I believe what he meant was that ever since you met her, you subconsciously took it upon yourself to ensure her well-being without realizing it." I told him, he held a look of disbelief on his face and accepted it with a heaping spoonful of salt as well.

"I hope those guys don't hate me for what I had to do to them, but they just wouldn't surrender and I didn't want anyone to get hurt especially Ruby since I don't want a repeat of initiation." he began as he pulled Ruby closer to him to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"If you tell them that you did it to protect them and your girlfriend, then they probably will understand." I answered him.

"She's not my girlfriend damnit! I bet you a hundred Lien that she doesn't even feel that way about me Ozpin!" he shouted and I took his bet, but it was short lived for him.

"Why won't you be my boyfriend Torrez?" Ruby muttered in her sleep, I laughed at the predicament he was now in and started walking away.

"Don't worry about paying me, we didn't know that she was gonna say that." I smirked as I walked away from the two to inform the others about their days off, knowing the real reason why I gave them the next two days off from classes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Questionable Methods and Demands**_

"What, you promised us last night that we got the next two days off Ozpin!" Yang shouted at Ozpin as he dragged Team RWBY and JNPR down to the basement level of Beacon for an important assignment. Half of us didn't believe him until he reminded us that we had managed to capture an elite team of titan hunters on our own yesterday afternoon. Jaune frowned as Ozpin told us that we'd be the ones getting these soldiers to talk.

"Can't Torrez and Shendaru do this on their own, some of us are still hurting from yesterday's capture." I began, but Ozpin was hearing none of it.

"I know that all of you are wanting to enjoy your small break that I gave you Blake, but the members of Squad Levi have requested to speak with all of you personally. No doubt to meet those who accomplished such a feat." he spoke with sarcasm as they joined us, both looking distraught over something.

"They won't even talk to either of us Ozpin." Torrez spoke, sounding defeated.

"Well then, we need to get them to talk by force." Ozpin stated, looking towards Nora and Yang, but Torrez was adamant against using force.

"No use of force! That will make them trust us even less than they already do!" he began, then he added to it.

"Right now Ruby's giving it a go. Hopefully, she can get-" a scream cut him off, Torrez turned and ran back towards where he just came from shouting to Ruby if she was okay. We followed behind him closely, allowing him to lead the way to the room where the soldiers were being kept. He kicked down the door and we saw that the girl with black hair had a shiv and was holding Ruby hostage, demanding to know the location of one Eren Yeager.

"Mikasa, calm down and let the girl go. She already told you that she doesn't have a clue where your boyfriend is." the one named Levi ordered to her.

"Not until I know where Eren is and if he's okay! And he's not my boyfriend, he's my brother!" she yelled back at him.

"Let her go and I'll let you keep your life Mikasa!" Torrez demanded, then he played off her demands.

"Or, should I just beat Eren now for you kidnapping my girlfriend?" he said, making us wonder what he meant by that last part.

"No, you hurt him I'll kill her!" Mikasa screamed even louder, but Levi joined in on it.

"I say you slowly torture him to death and make her watch, let him feel the grief that you're going through because Mikasa killed your girlfriend." Levi's words cut deep into the girl as she broke down and begged us to not harm Eren, releasing Ruby as we swore to not harm him.

"Well, since you knew how to break Mikasa, I guess you haven't changed at all Torrez." Levi stated.

"I never changed to begin with Levi, just had to change where my loyalties lie at. Now we need to go see Erwin, because what that patrol did is not acceptable." Torrez told him as he comforted a traumatized Ruby. Soon enough once Ruby was better, all of us got ready to go and meet the leader of the Survey Corps.

"Torrez, did you mean it?" Ruby asked as we followed behind the surveyors who were leading us back to their camp. I glanced over at her and could tell she was still scared by what she went through because of Mikasa, but I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Did I mean what Ruby?" I asked her, unsure of what exactly she was talking about.

"Did you really mean it when you called me your girlfriend." she blushed as she clarified for me. I worried for a moment as I checked my calendar, surprised and relieved that the kitsune breeding cycle had ended a week and a half ago.

"I didn't even realized that I called you my girlfriend Ruby, I guess that I might have gotten into the heat of the moment when I said that." I sheepishly replied to her, but she lost any sign of happiness from her face when I said that. Before I could even fix what I've just done, we had arrived at their camp and both sides were surprised by what they saw.

"It's Captain Lunarius and Vertaxian guys!" many of the men and women of the camp recognized us instantly, but immediately accosted our fellow team members. I ordered them to leave my friends alone, as their treatment decided the fate of the Survey Corps. All of them stopped, but it only started up again once we got inside Erwin Smith's command tent.

"So, not only do we run into the esteemed Captains Torrez Lunarius and Shendaru Vertaxian, but they lead civilians to our camp's location so as to allow more of those creatures to find us?" Erwin began, but I merely didn't care.

"Erwin, listen well because I'm only going to tell you this once. This is the exact same thing that happened when we ended up in Skyrim. The only difference being that there is no way to get back home for you guys." I told him sternly, but he didn't believe me.

"There is a way to get back home, we just need that God forsaken Elder Scroll that we used last time!" he stated, but I threw it before him and allowed him to open it.

"There's an Elder Scroll, Shendaru and I are still in this dimension." I told him, and he put two and two together.

"Damnit, so we really can't get back then?" he asked, and I only gave him a nod.

"So, what do we do then Torrez? You and Shendaru seem to have made it good for yourselves, especially if you're with the girl in the red cape Lunarius." Ruby sighed at Erwin's answer, but it gave me a chance to fix my earlier mistake.

"We're not dating _yet_ Erwin. You know me, _always unable to tell a girl how I feel._ " I replied, making sure to emphasize "yet" and the tail end of my sentence.

"Well then, hopefully you do tell her." he answered understandingly, then Levi joined.

"Erwin, we need to discuss the actions of Squad Arlet from the other day. These two teams are the representatives of Beacon Academy, the place they attacked. They're here to do one of two things, get us to come out from hiding and apologize directly for the attack or eliminate us entirely if we refuse. Already, Squad Levi had seen first hand their power and recommends that we go for the first option." Levi explained, but Erwin didn't like it.

"Damnit, Armin just had to push it. I warned that boy to be careful, but he had to indulge his curiosity." he cursed, but I added something else to it.

"Erwin, I can probably get Headmaster Ozpin to assist the Survey Corps, as I have good connections with him and he knows of my past with the corps as well, which is why me and Shendaru's teams stand before you and not some other teams that just wants to eliminate all of you." I told him, and he liked it. He penned a quick letter to Ozpin with a few terms that he would like to see met first before he would approach him, then he passed it off to me and allowed us to be on our way. We left with him wishing me and Ruby luck with our relationship as Squad Levi guided us back to Beacon, thankful that Erwin lent us horses to ride back on instead of walking.

"Torrez, why did you tell him that?" I asked him as we rode back to Beacon with Levi's team leading us back. Torrez only smiled and tried to strike up a song, but failed as no one joined in on the singing. I asked him again but he just made his horse go faster to keep pace with Levi, I did the same with my horse which Levi didn't like.

"Just talk to her already Torrez, she's that kind of girl who wants answers right there and then." Levi grunted as he distanced himself from us. Torrez sighed as Levi left us, but he still didn't answer my question.

"Fine, be like that then. I can't believe I actually had a crush on you." I said as I made my horse go into a full gallop, but Petra stopped me from doing that and placed be back in line next to Torrez. This time though, I could see a pained look on his face. The same look from when he told the story about the demise of Squad Levi.

"Levi, do they remember the fifty seventh expedition?" he asked, the shadow of his hood covering his face.

"Yes they do remember, even their final moments of life." Levi answered.

"How are they alive then? No one's soul escapes the Grim Reaper, and you told me that you witnessed them dump their bodies from the wagons while fleeing a pack of titans." Torrez replied.

"We don't know. Only Eren actually survived that day, the female titan didn't kill him and we had managed to save him. After that day we had to send him into hiding and lie that he died that day." Levi explained.

"Thanks for the clarification Levi." he replied, then he looked at me.

"I've been dodging your question because to answer it I have to admit my feelings for you, which I've never been good at doing and Erwin knew that. That's why I said what I said to him and why I said it like that." he finally answered my question.

"Oh, and that's why he did what he did then." I replied, but Torrez was already going through over the letter Erwin had handed to him with his demands, but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Dear God Levi, Erwin is just trying to get me killed! Whether it's sending me to scout out the perfect location to capture a titan or when trying to get my feelings out of flux, he's always trying to get this kitsune killed!" Torrez laughed out, Levi came over and glanced over the letter and shook his head in disapproval.

"That's his demands, ensure that you get Ruby as your girlfriend and keep our identity secret? Erwin, some days I wonder what's wrong with you." Levi said as we arrived on the grounds of Beacon a little after nine o'clock. His squad gathered our horses and rode back to their camp, while our teams went back to our dorm rooms. Ozpin was waiting for us though, but Torrez merely gave him the letter from Erwin and all of us went to bed.

"Hm, weirdest demands I've ever had. I can do the second one, but I can't help with the first unless they both want it." I whispered to myself as I read over the short letter. With a sigh, I checked in on Team RWBY to see the sleeping situation they had and saw a silver ten tailed fox in the corner of the room and a set of hastily built bunk beds with the girls sleeping on them. I closed the door and went on my way, preparing a response to this Commander Erwin Smith that they would take back to him once I had made sure that they could be pulled off.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:Beacon Flies Upon the Wings of Freedom!**_

"I still can't believe one of his demands were to get you two together." Weiss began with disbelief, but she wasn't the only one going on about the questionable demand of Erwin Smith.

"Well, that's not the weirdest thing he's demanded from those who want him to surrender. When we were in Skyrim he demanded that every man got a case of Black-Briar Reserve Mead and that General Tullius dressed like a woman and danced for us." Torrez explained, which earned a laugh from all of us.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"Who knows Yang, my bigger concern is that we knew nothing of that realm yet he spoke of both like he lived there all his life!" Torrez laughed out as Levi appeared at the window of our room.

"What's the status of Erwin's demands Captain Lunarius? He's getting worried by how close those Grimm are getting towards the camp." he asked.

"Ozpin can do the second one, but he can't help with the first unfortunately Levi." Torrez answered, getting a grunt from Levi.

"We can help with that, since you've already admitted to us that you have trouble expressing your feelings. Besides, having a girl help you with that is better than a guy helping." Blake added as she looked up from her book.

"Well then, I'll pass the news along to Erwin that his demands have been met. Let Ozpin know that the Survey Corps shall be approaching from the Northwest in one hour and that we expect Squad Rose, Squad Arc and Ozpin to be greeting us upon our arrival to discuss terms of surrender. For the glory of humanity!" Levi replied as he placed his right fist over his heart on his chest and stood at attention.

"We shall be awaiting your arrival Captain Rivaille, good luck to the Surveyors!" Torrez answered, doing the same salute as Levi and dismissing him from our presence. Once he was gone, Ruby turned to us and gave what we were doing today.

"Alright, we girls get ready while Torrez informs Ozpin of their arrival and gets Team JNPR up and ready to come with us. Once we're done, I'll prepare a plan for if poop hits the fan and we got to fight the Survey Corps, then go over it with Jaune once he's ready. By the time Torrez's back, we at least need to be dressed so then Torrez can get ready." Ruby spoke with a sense of confidence, and we followed her orders. Torrez left the room to inform Ozpin of the developing situation and to get Team JNPR up and ready to go with us as all of us got dressed. Torrez had came back with Ozpin in tow a few minutes later, as he wanted to ensure that our combat plan was flawless and to have the school be on standby so we wouldn't fight alone. Once Torrez had gotten dressed in his Survey Corps uniform and Jaune had been over the plan, we all left to where they wanted us to meet them as they came to surrender.

"Alright, everyone hold positions. Teams RWBY and JNPR advance with me." I ordered as the figures of people on horseback came into view. I ordered Torrez and Shendaru, who were riding horses themselves, to go out and make first contact with their old unit and to inform them that I was ready for them. They both nodded and rode out to meet them, Ruby making Torrez promise that he won't get hurt if something goes wrong. As we watched the distant exchange occur, I smiled to myself seeing that they had gotten them to come without trouble as they began riding back with all of them in tow. But something unexpected happened, the whole unit had fanned out into an odd formation as they came trotting back towards us. Torrez had contacted me immediately with his scroll and informed me that they were taking up their long range scouting formation as a precaution, since they didn't want to encounter any titans or creatures of Grimm. Before long, they had returned and I got to meet their leader, Erwin Smith. He dismounted his horse and approached me, only giving a nod to Ruby's team.

"So, you're Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Survey Corps as Torrez and Shendaru informed me. It is a pleasure to meet such a distinguished soldier." I began as I stuck my hand out to him.

"And you must be Headmaster Ozpin from what Squad Levi has told me. You must have a great school if two of your most inexperienced squads were able to capture our Special Operations Squad. Then again, they were being led by the best scouts of the Corps, so they did have an advantage." Erwin answered as he took my outstretched hand and shook it.

"Actually, both teams were under the command of Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc at the time, not Captains Torrez Lunarius and Shendaru Vertaxian." I corrected him, and he laughed.

"Well then, I now understand Captain Lunarius's fondness for Ruby. He did always have a thing for a strong girl with a brilliant mind." he chuckled, dodging a rock that had been thrown at him from Torrez.

"Well then, shall we discuss the terms of surrender?" he asked me.

"Yes, let's go." I replied, dismissing the students and making sure Torrez and Shendaru came with us.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, Torrez still needs our help with his feelings." Blake reminded me.

"Will there even be time to do that?" Yang asked.

"How can we help him if he's not here with us?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, maybe something in his journal could help us?" I brought up, and everyone else looked at me as if I've lost my mind.

"What, at least maybe we can figure out how to help him." I told them, but they still didn't like it.

"Ruby, would you like it if we went through your diary?" Yang asked me as we headed back to our dorm room.

"No, I wouldn't. I have very personal things in there… specifically about me and Torrez… while he's a kitsune." I turned red as I answered my sister, hopeful she doesn't figure out what I meant. Thankful for Yang's obliviousness and hopeful that Torrez's skills at hiding things weren't put to the test, we returned to our room. We had put up our equipment and made sure we were ready if we got called again to help Torrez, but he had returned tired but happy a few hours later.

"They're on our side now, Beacon has its own security force." Torrez said as he plopped down in his corner, trying to regain some of his strength before replacing his 3DMG into his locker. He managed to at least get the drum system and the blade carriers off from his harness.

"Torrez, do you want me to help you?" I asked him.

"I really would like it Ruby." he said weakly as he glanced over to me. I got off my bed and helped him remove his full body harness for his gear, he thanked me and threw his cloak and uniform jacket onto the desk and laid back down. I laid next to him and asked what had happened.

"I told Erwin that we were together and Ozpin promised to keep their identity a secret." he said relieved.

"That's good right? That means you don't have to fight old friends then." I told him, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, it is a good thing Ruby in more ways than one." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, unsure what he meant.

"Remember yesterday when I called you my girlfriend without realizing it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you said that it was because your were in the heat of the moment." I answered him, saddened by the memory.

"Well, I had heard you muttering about me not being your boyfriend the night we had caught Squad Levi. I had been thinking about it that night and a good part of the morning, so that's why I had called you my girlfriend." he explained to me, which actually made sense since I knew that I muttered things in my sleep.

"Oh, so does that mean you actually want to be my boyfriend?" I asked him, making him blush.

"Ye-yeah, it does." he stuttered with embarrassment. I was about to answer but my sister had to have some fun with the situation.

"You two better keep your clothes on at all times." Yang said, instantly getting one of Torrez's throwing knives clipping her hair as it flew past and stuck in her bed's headboard. She didn't have a fit like she normally would when someone messed up her hair, knowing that his next one wouldn't miss.

"Yang, I don't tease you about the stuff you do. Keep doing this to us and I'll make damn sure you have _**NO**_ hair next time." he stated, getting her to roll back onto her bed and be quiet. I snuggled up to him and he went kitsune to nap. I wouldn't let him because I wanted to know more about his past, but he just wouldn't tell me anything more.

"Oh Ruby, I don't delve into your past." he answered as I stroked his ears. I smiled, knowing he was right as I dropped the subject and kissed him. We both fell asleep together, happy for everything that's happened. _ **Chapter 9:Beacon Flies Upon the Wings of Freedom!**_

"I still can't believe one of his demands were to get you two together." Weiss began with disbelief, but she wasn't the only one going on about the questionable demand of Erwin Smith.

"Well, that's not the weirdest thing he's demanded from those who want him to surrender. When we were in Skyrim he demanded that every man got a case of Black-Briar Reserve Mead and that General Tullius dressed like a woman and danced for us." Torrez explained, which earned a laugh from all of us.

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"Who knows Yang, my bigger concern is that we knew nothing of that realm yet he spoke of both like he lived there all his life!" Torrez laughed out as Levi appeared at the window of our room.

"What's the status of Erwin's demands Captain Lunarius? He's getting worried by how close those Grimm are getting towards the camp." he asked.

"Ozpin can do the second one, but he can't help with the first unfortunately Levi." Torrez answered, getting a grunt from Levi.

"We can help with that, since you've already admitted to us that you have trouble expressing your feelings. Besides, having a girl help you with that is better than a guy helping." Blake added as she looked up from her book.

"Well then, I'll pass the news along to Erwin that his demands have been met. Let Ozpin know that the Survey Corps shall be approaching from the Northwest in one hour and that we expect Squad Rose, Squad Arc and Ozpin to be greeting us upon our arrival to discuss terms of surrender. For the glory of humanity!" Levi replied as he placed his right fist over his heart on his chest and stood at attention.

"We shall be awaiting your arrival Captain Rivaille, good luck to the Surveyors!" Torrez answered, doing the same salute as Levi and dismissing him from our presence. Once he was gone, Ruby turned to us and gave what we were doing today.

"Alright, we girls get ready while Torrez informs Ozpin of their arrival and gets Team JNPR up and ready to come with us. Once we're done, I'll prepare a plan for if poop hits the fan and we got to fight the Survey Corps, then go over it with Jaune once he's ready. By the time Torrez's back, we at least need to be dressed so then Torrez can get ready." Ruby spoke with a sense of confidence, and we followed her orders. Torrez left the room to inform Ozpin of the developing situation and to get Team JNPR up and ready to go with us as all of us got dressed. Torrez had came back with Ozpin in tow a few minutes later, as he wanted to ensure that our combat plan was flawless and to have the school be on standby so we wouldn't fight alone. Once Torrez had gotten dressed in his Survey Corps uniform and Jaune had been over the plan, we all left to where they wanted us to meet them as they came to surrender.

"Alright, everyone hold positions. Teams RWBY and JNPR advance with me." I ordered as the figures of people on horseback came into view. I ordered Torrez and Shendaru, who were riding horses themselves, to go out and make first contact with their old unit and to inform them that I was ready for them. They both nodded and rode out to meet them, Ruby making Torrez promise that he won't get hurt if something goes wrong. As we watched the distant exchange occur, I smiled to myself seeing that they had gotten them to come without trouble as they began riding back with all of them in tow. But something unexpected happened, the whole unit had fanned out into an odd formation as they came trotting back towards us. Torrez had contacted me immediately with his scroll and informed me that they were taking up their long range scouting formation as a precaution, since they didn't want to encounter any titans or creatures of Grimm. Before long, they had returned and I got to meet their leader, Erwin Smith. He dismounted his horse and approached me, only giving a nod to Ruby's team.

"So, you're Erwin Smith, 13th commander of the Survey Corps as Torrez and Shendaru informed me. It is a pleasure to meet such a distinguished soldier." I began as I stuck my hand out to him.

"And you must be Headmaster Ozpin from what Squad Levi has told me. You must have a great school if two of your most inexperienced squads were able to capture our Special Operations Squad. Then again, they were being led by the best scouts of the Corps, so they did have an advantage." Erwin answered as he took my outstretched hand and shook it.

"Actually, both teams were under the command of Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc at the time, not Captains Torrez Lunarius and Shendaru Vertaxian." I corrected him, and he laughed.

"Well then, I now understand Captain Lunarius's fondness for Ruby. He did always have a thing for a strong girl with a brilliant mind." he chuckled, dodging a rock that had been thrown at him from Torrez.

"Well then, shall we discuss the terms of surrender?" he asked me.

"Yes, let's go." I replied, dismissing the students and making sure Torrez and Shendaru came with us.

"What are we gonna do now?" I asked.

"Well, Torrez still needs our help with his feelings." Blake reminded me.

"Will there even be time to do that?" Yang asked.

"How can we help him if he's not here with us?" Weiss questioned.

"Well, maybe something in his journal could help us?" I brought up, and everyone else looked at me as if I've lost my mind.

"What, at least maybe we can figure out how to help him." I told them, but they still didn't like it.

"Ruby, would you like it if we went through your diary?" Yang asked me as we headed back to our dorm room.

"No, I wouldn't. I have very personal things in there… specifically about me and Torrez… while he's a kitsune." I turned red as I answered my sister, hopeful she doesn't figure out what I meant. Thankful for Yang's obliviousness and hopeful that Torrez's skills at hiding things weren't put to the test, we returned to our room. We had put up our equipment and made sure we were ready if we got called again to help Torrez, but he had returned tired but happy a few hours later.

"They're on our side now, Beacon has its own security force." Torrez said as he plopped down in his corner, trying to regain some of his strength before replacing his 3DMG into his locker. He managed to at least get the drum system and the blade carriers off from his harness.

"Torrez, do you want me to help you?" I asked him.

"I really would like it Ruby." he said weakly as he glanced over to me. I got off my bed and helped him remove his full body harness for his gear, he thanked me and threw his cloak and uniform jacket onto the desk and laid back down. I laid next to him and asked what had happened.

"I told Erwin that we were together and Ozpin promised to keep their identity a secret." he said relieved.

"That's good right? That means you don't have to fight old friends then." I told him, he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, it is a good thing Ruby in more ways than one." he replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, unsure what he meant.

"Remember yesterday when I called you my girlfriend without realizing it?" he asked me.

"Yeah, you said that it was because your were in the heat of the moment." I answered him, saddened by the memory.

"Well, I had heard you muttering about me not being your boyfriend the night we had caught Squad Levi. I had been thinking about it that night and a good part of the morning, so that's why I had called you my girlfriend." he explained to me, which actually made sense since I knew that I muttered things in my sleep.

"Oh, so does that mean you actually want to be my boyfriend?" I asked him, making him blush.

"Ye-yeah, it does." he stuttered with embarrassment. I was about to answer but my sister had to have some fun with the situation.

"You two better keep your clothes on at all times." Yang said, instantly getting one of Torrez's throwing knives clipping her hair as it flew past and stuck in her bed's headboard. She didn't have a fit like she normally would when someone messed up her hair, knowing that his next one wouldn't miss.

"Yang, I don't tease you about the stuff you do. Keep doing this to us and I'll make damn sure you have _**NO**_ hair next time." he stated, getting her to roll back onto her bed and be quiet. I snuggled up to him and he went kitsune to nap. I wouldn't let him because I wanted to know more about his past, but he just wouldn't tell me anything more.

"Oh Ruby, I don't delve into your past." he answered as I stroked his ears. I smiled, knowing he was right as I dropped the subject and kissed him. We both fell asleep together, happy for everything that's happened.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Jaundice**_

"Fuck you Cardin, fuck you!" Jaune cursed as Cardin landed multiple hits on him in rapid succession, but Jaune managed to block every blow. Ruby cringed at the sight, knowing Jaune forgot everything I had taught him.

"Jaune, use his poor weapon skills to your advantage! His mace is fluted just like mine!" I shouted to him, and he slipped his sword right into head of the mace. Cardin wasn't as stupid as I thought though, he quickly turned and disarmed Jaune of his sword. Cardin thought the match was all his, but a shield bash and a hidden blade at his throat changed that.

"Jaune Arc is the winner!" Goodwitch called out, getting a loud eruption of cheers and shouts from the class.

"Damn, that was textbook assassin shit right there Jaune! Who taught you how to do that anyways?" I asked, but he smiled and whispered "family secret" as he rejoined his team.

"Wow, Jaune's improved greatly. He's at the same level as you Torrez, just different weapon class." Goodwitch exclaimed to me as my fight was getting ready.

"I know, I gave him a few pointers on how to properly wield his sword and shield and we would practiced those daily after class. That last one though I didn't teach him, although I do have a blade similar to the one he used." I told her as my opponent was selected, being none other than Pyrrha Nikos herself.

"Aww, I was hoping that I'd get to fight Nora!" I complained loudly, knowing that she was really the only one who could push my shit in. Nora as well was distraught about this, but she calmed down when her own match with Shendaru came up.

"Fight well, okay kitsune?" Ruby whispered as she kissed my cheek, I smiled and gave her a thumbs up and hopped into the ring, ready to see what the Spartan could do. I took my spot in the ring across from her, giving her the standard titan hunter's salute which she gladly returned. The protective barrier went up, and the match began.

"And let the match begin!" Professor Goodwitch called out as Torrez went straight up for the ceiling, using his maneuver gear to get a height advantage on me. His first attack was throwing knives from his elevated position, which I blocked with my shield. He came back down upon seeing his ranged attack fail, twin blades smashing into my shield and almost making it useless. I lunged at him with my spear, but he deflected it with his aura armor and broke off. With caution we both circled the ring, knowing the strengths and weaknesses of the other and trying to figure out the best plan of attack. Torrez charged at me first, yelling the Survey Corps' battle cry of "For Humanity!" at the top of his lungs. I switched my spear to its short sword form and readied my block for his attack when he vanished from before me. Before I realized it, he dropped from the ceiling once again, this time behind me. I had no time to react, he dropped into a stance as his hands glowed white.

"Hyuga technique, sixty four palm strike!" he called out as he landed sixty four blows on sixty four different pressure points that would temporarily paralyze me.

"Wow, Torrez is the winner!" Goodwitch called out as Torrez helped me up.

"How did you get behind me so easily?" I asked him as he carried me off the ring.

"Remember when I used my ODMG to get above you? I had cast a genjutsu and you got caught in it, so I made you think that you were fighting me when in actuality you were just swinging wildly at nothing. That's when I had focused my aura to actually use the move I did." he answered as Ren and Jaune had brought Shendaru and Nora over to the medic. Class ended, but I was still unable to move.

"Lunchtime boys and girls, let's grab some food!" Sasha shouted, only to be distraught when she found out that she couldn't eat. I grabbed the usual toasted sandwich and grabbed a couple cookies for Ruby as I went through the lunch line. I rejoined the team and sat next to Ruby, passing her the cookies but something put me off as I heard Cardin picking on someone.

"Ouch, stop it!" a girl called out, I signaled to Levi for him to help me but Shendaru was already on it.

"Hey asshole, leave the girl alone before you get your ass handed to you again." Shendaru demanded as Cardin pulled on a poor rabbit faunus's ears, his blade already locked and loaded into one of his handles. Cardin only laughed, but a sudden roundhouse kick from Levi cut his shit.

"I won't have you picking on someone of a different race while I'm on duty, even if that means running through you with my sword then so be it. I won't lose sleep over it and I bet that girl will be able to sleep easier with you dead." Levi demanded as he lifted him up by his head, Shendaru helping the girl and even offering her to sit with us. She gladly accepted upon noticing another faunus happily sitting with his friends.

"So, what's your name ma'am?" I asked as Ruby scratched me behind my ears.

"My name is Velvet Scarletta." she replied as Levi silently joined us.

"Well met Velvet, name's Torrez Lunarius. This is my girlfriend and team leader Ruby, that's her sister Yang, that's Blake and she's Weiss the Ice Princess." I answered as I introduced everyone on my team, getting a "hey!" from Weiss at my nickname for her.

"I'm Shendaru Vertaxian, this is Jaune, that's Nora, he's Ren and our friend Pyrrha is still getting medical treatment from her fight with Torrez." Shendaru finished, Levi remaining his stoic self until he glanced at me and Ruby, smiling at us once he noticed how close we were. Jaune seemed off though, even though his win against the resident bully Cardin should of have him ecstatic. We knew something was wrong, but he refused to admit it. I didn't force him to speak more about it as I turned to Ruby and talked with her, explaining what I had done against Pyrrha.

"I focused my aura to my hands, using that genjutsu to buy me time to charge my aura. Then, when I had enough I dropped the genjutsu and hit sixty four different pressure points that when hit hard enough prevent movement." I told her.

"That sounds a bit much though Torrez." Weiss began.

"Not really actually, I have to add in my hidden blades if I want to do any actual damage." I answered, then Ruby brought something up.

"Hey Torrez, I remember you having another weapon, a rifle, back at initiation. Could I look at it please?" she pouted.

"Wait, you have more weapons?" both teams asked in shock besides Ruby.

"Let me tell you a little bit about who I was before I met Doctor Who. I was a child paratrooper, a soldier who jumped out of a perfectly good airplane to land behind enemy lines and fight through to link up with allies. I always have to carry spare weapons." I told them as I unsealed my ACR and made it safe for Ruby to mess with. Jaune then opened up to us at that moment.

"Actually guys, I do have a problem. I believe Cardin is bullying me." he said, making Levi get up, but one glance from me made him sit back down.

"Well Jaune you came to the right people. But first we need to ensure that you're actually being bullied. Squad Zoe will keep an eye on you from here on out, need to get her away from experimenting on poor Eren over there anyways." Shendaru began, but Jaune didn't seem to like it. Levi offered to kill Cardin, since he wouldn't mind getting rid of him to begin with and also because Ozpin couldn't do anything to him and Erwin would side with his logic of why he committed the murder. Jaune frowned at that, but even I was considering that option after seeing how he treated Velvet. Before anyone could come up with another idea, Lunch ended and it was back to the grind.

"I really didn't catch anything that you just said Professor Oobleck, please slow down when you speak." Torrez answered the professor as he went back to his notes.

"Captain Lunarius, I had asked the class if anyone had been subjugated or discriminated because of their faunus heritage. A faunus like you should have been able to hear the question clearly in the first place." Professor Oobleck answered.

"Professor, before I attended Beacon I was a soldier. I had to sometimes fight near heavy artillery as they fired shells onto the heads of our enemies, be it other people or titans. Loud explosions are not kind on anyone's hearing, especially to a kitsune faunus such as myself." Torrez answered, then he added to it.

"Also, I've only been discriminated because of my faunus heritage recently upon arrival to Vale. Before that, no one cared because I was capable of fighting and needed to stand against the titan threat." he finished.

"Wow, so I guess it is easier to train animals than people after all." Cardin joked.

"Well when the people are stupid idiots like Cardin Winchester then you're better off leading animals into battle against titans since they won't get themselves killed immediately." Ruby added as Torrez smirked, knowing that Cardin was fuming.

"Now, now students. Save the fighting for Professor Goodwitch's class. Now, what was the turning point in the Faunus War that tipped the balance in favor of the faunus?" Oobleck asked as he turned the subject back to class.

"Easy, the battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Precisely Weiss! Who can tell me what advantage the faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?" Oobleck asked as Cardin flicked something at the back of Jaune's head, startling him from his note-taking.

"Mister Arc, finally contributing to class, this is excellent, excellent! What is the answer?" Oobleck shouted, scaring me even more than my squad leader Hanji Zoe ever could.

"I believe the answer to what advantage the faunus had over the guy's stuff was um…" Jaune trailed off as he glanced over to Pyrrha, her doing something with her hands that looked like someone looking through binoculars had given Jaune a guess.

"Battlefield intelligence of Lagoon's plans and forces under his command coming from superior espionage and resistance units?" Jaune asked, actually having a pretty good answer for once but getting laughed at for his answer.

"Unfortunately Mister Arc the faunus possessed neither of these things at the time of the battle or at any point during the course of the war." Oobleck replied, getting an angry response from Torrez.

"Forgive me professor, but that's outright bullshit. If being a frontline soldier has taught me anything, it's that no matter what there will always be espionage and resistance groups during wars. Even General Lagoon saw this as he had been ensuring that he received the most up-to-date intelligence against the faunus he was fighting up until this battle, and he was an inexperienced general going into his first real battle." he cursed.

"Well, you are correct in a sense captain. But he was fighting people of _your_ heritage, not titans like you're used to. Now, does anyone know the answer to the question?" Oobleck stated, Pyrrha raising her hand to speak.

"Night vision. Most faunus have near perfect sight in full blackout conditions. General Lagoon tried to exploit the advantage of a nighttime surprise attack, but failed due to the size of his army and the faunus' natural ability to see in the dark." Pyrrha answered, getting the answer correct. Cardin was still fuming in the back, but remained quiet for the rest of class. I knew something was bugging Jaune since lunch, but I was going to find out what it was.

"C'mon Jaune, there's got to be a way for us to help you out! We're your friends for Christ's sakes!" Shendaru shouted at Jaune as I opened the door to the roof.

"Shendaru, you can't help me if I got in with fake transcripts! I'll just drag you down with me if I get discovered!" Jaune yelled back, but Shendaru didn't care.

"Never leave a man behind, whether dead or alive we bring everyone home." Shendaru said calmly to Jaune, getting a look of confusion from him.

"What does that mean Shendaru?" I asked, letting them know that I was there.

"It's the creed of the Hundred and First Airborne Division. Every paratrooper knew it by heart for it is a promise that you'll always get back home. A soldier princess by the name of Rivaille Fabila taught me that." he answered, looking onto Beacon as a white smoke trail streaked across the structure.

"Still, I don't belong here. I got in with fake transcripts and I lied." Jaune said defeated.

"Doesn't matter Jaune, you have friends who are willing to help you." I added.

"And people who aren't as helpful." Cardin peaked from below the edge.

"How much do you know?" Shendaru demanded, drawing one of his pistols and aiming at him.

"I heard everything Captain Vertaxian, and unless Jaune here is willing to do some extra work then Professor Goodwitch will have him on the next airship out." he replied as he pulled himself onto the rooftop.

"Then Levi will have you on his swords next." I threatened.

"Let him, but it still won't save Jauney boy here." he started, messing with Jaune's hair and handing him a list of things he needed done.

"No, I'd rather die!" Jaune screamed, tackling Cardin and diving off the roof.

"Not so fast you two, both of you still have time left before I claim your souls." a sudden apparition of the Grim Reaper saved both as he became a real person in a tattered black cloak and gold crown on his head.

"Your futures haven't entwined with the Kitsune Prince of Equestria or Miho's tank team. Keep yourselves alive, cause one of you will have the gruesome honor of falling to the Kitsune Prince's blade." he said with a mad tone.

"Dear God no, it can't be you!" Shendaru began in terror. I didn't understand why until he named the person.

"It's the Mad King, Ryan Haywood." Cardin cried as he ran. The rest of us held our ground, but it vanished just as quickly as it appeared and had given it's premonition. All of us dispersed, but I knew that it wasn't over yet.


End file.
